staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
22 Czerwca 2000
07.05 W harmonii z przyrodą (1) - film dokumentalny, RPA 1997 08.00 Tańce polskie: Śladami Oskara Kolberga - W dawnym Żywcu na muzyce - program artystyczny 08.20 Świat życzliwych przyjaciół Franciszka (Francisco's Friendly World) - film animowany, USA 1996 (31 min) (dubbing) 08.55 Tomcio Paluch (Tom Thumb) - baśń filmowa, USA 1956, reż. George Pal, wyk. Russ Tamblyn, June Thorburn, Peter Sellers, Terry-Thomas (89 min) 10.30 W samo południe (High Noon) - western, USA 1952, reż. Fred Zinnemann, wyk. Gary Cooper, Grace Kelly, Ian MacDonald, Thomas Mitchell (85 min) 12.00 Świat Jana Pawła II: Nowa Ewangelizacja - cykl dokumentalny 12.35 Mikrokosmos - film dokumentalny, Francja 1996 13.50 Studio festiwalowe - Opole 2000 14.15 Złote Lwy: Noce i dnie (1): Bogumił i Barbara - dramat społeczny, Polska 1975, reż. Jerzy Antczak, wyk. Jadwiga Barańska, Jerzy Bińczycki, Barbara Ludwiżanka, Jerzy Kamas (128 min) 16.30 Jaka to melodia? - quiz muzyczny (stereo) 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Matylda (Matilda) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1996, reż. Danny De Vito, wyk. Danny De Vito, Rhea Perlman, Embeth Davidtz, Pam Ferris (94 min) 19.00 Wieczorynka: Legenda krakowska - film animowany, Polska 1994 (24 min) (dubbing) 19.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody 20.10 Klasa na obcasach (8/12) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2000, reż. Małgorzata Potocka, wyk. Katarzyna Antoniewicz, Bartosz Obuchowicz, Olimpia Ajakaye, Jan Jaworski (28 min) 20.45 37 Krajowy Festiwal Piosenki Polskiej Opole 2000 - Koncert Premier 23.05 37 Krajowy Festiwal Piosenki Polskiej Opole 2000 - A to kabaret właśnie, czyli gwiazdozbiór Dańca 01.10 Atak na posterunek 13 (Assault on Precinet 13) - thriller, USA 1976, reż. John Carpenter, wyk. Austin Stoker, Laurie Zimmer, Tony Burton, Martin West (88 min) 02.40 Ucieczka ze strefy 14-tej (Deadlocked: - Escape from Zone 14) - film SF, USA/Kanada 1995, reż. Graeme Campbell, wyk. Esai Morales, Nia Peeples, Stephen McHattie, Jon Cuthbert (89 min) 04.10 Zakończenie programu 7.35 Słowik - film anim. kan. (powt.) 8.00 Program lokalny 9.10 Złamana przysięga - film fab. prod. USA 10.30 Na wolności: Operacja Lemur - film dokumantalny prod. angielskiej 10.40 Całopalenie - film dok. 11.15 Zielone Wzgórze Nadziei 11.35 Szansa na sukces: Ireneusz Dudek 12.30 Tropiciel śladów - film fabularny prod. amerykańskiej 14.15 Reportaż 14.30 Familiada 15.00 Złotopolscy - telenowela prod. polskiej 15.30 Spotkanie z balladą: Wesele w Kopydłowle (powt.) 16.30 Na dobre i na złe - serial TVP 17.20 Święta wojna 17.45 Wywiad z Glorią Estefan 18.00 Program lokalny 18.20 Wywiad z Glorią Estefan 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Benefis Jana Hrabiego Tyszkiewicza 20.00 Między ustami a brzegiem pucharu - film fab. prod. polskiej 21.00 Panorama 21.21 Pogoda 21.25 Sport-telegram 21.35 Jack Błyskawica - film fabularny prod. amerykańskiej 23.15 Oddział do zadań specjalnych - film fabularny prod. amerykańskiej 0.50 Co nam w duszy gra 1.40 Bjorn Borg - Saga 2.30 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 07.00 (WP) Klarysa wyjaśni wszystko - serial dla młodzieży 07.35 (WP) Mieszkańcy wesołego lasu - film animowany, USA 1998 (23 min) (dubbing) 08.00 Egipska opowieść - film animowany 09.00 (WP) Kassandra - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Echa regionów - program publicystyczny 10.30 (WP) Baśń o dzielnym krawczyku (The Brave Little Tailor) - baśń filmowa, Polska/Słowacja/Niemcy 1990, reż. Dusan Trancik, wyk. Miro Noga, Monica Molina, Amanda Sandrelli, Gunter Mack 12.00 (WP) Dzieci takie jak nasze - magazyn 12.30 (WP) Klub Filipa - magazyn młodzieżowy 13.00 (WP) Wiosenne metamorfozy - program rozrywkowy 13.10 (WP) Bardowie 13.30 (WP) Telekurier - magazyn informacyjny 14.00 (WP) Magazyn tenisowy 14.30 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 15.25 (WP) Bliżej prawa 15.30 Przygody Robin Hooda - serial dla dzieci 16.00 Festiwal Piosenki Religijnej KANAAN 16.35 Podróż... na Wyspy Bahama i Kubę - serial dokumentolny 17.00 Monodram na kilka dźwięków - program V. Rotter-Kozery 17.30 Trochę raju, trochę piekła - reportaż 18.00 Aktualności - program informacyjny 18.20 Urodziny Jana Pawła II - program H. Szymury 19.00 (WP) Program okolicznościowy 19.30 (WP) Bajki z czterech stron świata - film animowany, USA 1992 (24 min) (dubbing) 20.00 (WP) Nauka po roku 2000 - serial popularnonaukowy 20.30 (WP) Kassandra - telenowela 21.30 Aktualności - program informacyjny 21.45 Park etnograficzny w Wygiełzowie 22.00 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 22.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 22.45 (WP) Ten sam świat - magazyn 23.00 (WP) Kuchnia polska (3/6) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1991, reż. Jacek Bromski, wyk. Krystyna Janda, Krzysztof Kolberger, Piotr Machalica, Marek Kondrat (58 min) 00.05 (WP) Australia - kontynent kontrastów - serial dokumentalny 00.35 Zakończenie programu 06.00 Piosenka na życzenie 07.00 Voltron (95) - serial animowany, Japonia 1984 (25 min) (dubbing) (powt.) 07.25 Sok z żuka (Beetlejuice) (3) - serial animowany, USA 1989-92 (25 min) (dubbing) (powt.) 07.50 Polityczne graffiti - program publicystyczny 08.00 Allo, Allo (58) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1984-92, wyk. Gordon Kaye, Carmen Silvera, Vicki Michelle, Francesca Gonshaw (25 min) 08.30 Legendy kung-fu (Kung Fu. The Legend Continues) (1) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1992-96, reż. Michael Sloane, wyk. David Carradine, Chris Potter (45 min) (powt.) 09.30 Zbuntowany Anioł (Wild Angel) (18) - telenowela, Argentyna 1999, reż. Hernan Abrahamsohn, wyk. Natalia Oreiro, Facundo Arana, Fernanda Mistral, Veronica Vieyra (50 min) (powt.) 10.25 Luz Maria (144) - telenowela, Peru 1998, reż. Eduardo Macias, wyk. Angie Cepeda, Christian Meier, Mariela Alcala, Rosalinda Serfaty (45 min) (powt.) 11.20 Karolina w mieście (Caroline in the City) (34) - serial komediowy, USA 1995, wyk. Lea Thompson, Eric Lutes, Malcolm Gets, Amy Pietz (25 min) 11.45 (KS) Wspólna chata (Guys Like Us) (4) - serial komediowy, USA 1998, wyk. Maestro Harrell, Bumper Robinson, Chris Hardwick, Tammy Townsend (30 min) 12.10 Sekrety rodzinne - program rozrywkowy 12.40 (KS) Dzieci lwicy afrykańskiego z buszu (Living Free) - film przygodowy, W. Bryt. 1972, reż. Jack Couffer, wyk. Susan Hampshire, Nigel Davenport, Geoffrey Keen, Peter Lukoye (120min) 14.55 (KS) Operacja 'Słoń' (Operation 'Dumbo Drop') - komedia przygodowa, USA 1995, reż. Simon Wincer, wyk. Danny Glover, Ray Liotta, Dinh Thien Le (104 min) 16.50 Z głową w chmurach (Walking the Clouds) (35) - serial obyczajowy, Brazylia 2000, reż. Denis Carvalho/Jose Luiz Villamarin, wyk. Marco Nanni, Debora Bloch, Marcos Palmeira, Claudio Marzo (45 min) 17.45 Luz Maria (145) - telenowela, Peru 1998, reż. Eduardo Macias, wyk. Angie Cepeda, Christian Meier, Mariela Alcala, Rosalinda Serfaty (45 min) 18.35 Super Express TV 18.45 Informacje 18.55 Sport 19.00 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Zbuntowany Anioł (Wild Angel) (19) - telenowela, Argentyna 1999, reż. Hernan Abrahamsohn, wyk. Natalia Oreiro, Facundo Arana, Fernanda Mistral, Veronica Vieyra (50 min) 20.00 Życiowa szansa (10) - teleturniej 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 21.00 Syn Różowej Pantery (Son of the Pink Panther) - komedia kryminalna, USA 1993, reż. Blake Edwards, wyk. Roberto Benigni, Herbert Lom, Claudia Cardinale, Shabana Azmi (93 min) 22.35 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 22.40 Super Express TV 22.50 Miodowe lata (53): Napad - serial komediowy, Polska 2000, reż. Maciej Wojtyszko, wyk. Cezary Żak, Artur Barciś, Agnieszka Pilaszewska, Dorota Chotecka (25 min) 23.30 Oblężeni (Nowhere to Hide) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1977, reż. Jack Starrett, wyk. Lee Van Cleef, Tony Musante, Charles Knox Robinson, Lelia Goldoni (71 min) 00.50 Muzyka na BIS 05.00 Pożegnanie 6.15 Anna (130) - telenowela, Argentyna 7.15 Dennis Rozrabiaka (45) - serial animowany dla dZieci 7.40 Łebski Harry (20) - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.00 Inspektor Gadget (13) - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.25 Maska (54) - serial animowany dla dzieci 9.05 Przygody Animków - wakacyjne szaleństwo - film animowany dla dzieci prod. USA 10.30 Nigdy cię nie zapomnę (59) - telenowela, Meksyk 11.25 Angela (22) - serial obyczajowy,Meksyk 12.25 Ale plama - program rozrywkowy 12.45 Szeryf z Rondado - western, USA 14.30 Pantofelek Kopciuszka - komedia romantyczna. USA/Francja 16.15 Najstarsza wdowa Konfederacji (1) - miniserial obyczajowy prod amerykańskiej 18.05 Nigdy cię me zapomnę (60) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Pogoda 19.35 Angela (23) - serial obyczajowy 20.30 Milionerzy - teleturniej 21.20 Tylko miłość (1) - miniserial obyczajowy prod. amerykanskiej 23.05 Wiele hałasu o nic - komedia, Wielka Brytania 1.10 Słodki zapach sukcesu - film obyczajowy prod. amerykańskiej 3.00 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy thumb|left|58px 06.00 nuta.pl - magazyn muzyczny (powt.) 07.00 Meta - program internetowy dla młodzieży 07.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.35 Sally czarownica (Sally the With) (58) - serial animowany, Japonia 09.00 Piłka w grze (Shoot) (6) - serial animowany 09.25 Motomyszy z Marsa (Biker Mice from Mars) (18) - serial animowany 09.55 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (JAG) (22) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996-99, reż. Donald Bellisario, wyk. avid James Elliott, Cathrine Bell, Andrea Parker, Kane Picoy (50 min) 10.50 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica (Sabrina) (33) - serial komediowy, USA 1997, reż. Peter Baldwin/Robby Benson, wyk. Melissa Joan Hart, Caroline Rhea, Beth Broderick (25 min) (powt.) 11.15 Czułość i kłamstwa (58) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz/Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Aleksandra Nieśpielak, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (30 min) (powt.) 11.45 Rajska plaża (Paradise Beach) (115,116) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1993, reż. Andrew Friedman, wyk. Ingo Rademacher, Megan Connolly, Jon Bennett, Kimberley Joseph (50 min) 12.40 A kuku - program rozrywkowy 13.10 nuta.pl - magazyn muzyczny 14.10 Meta - program internetowy dla młodzieży 14.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 15.55 Sally czarownica (Sally the With) (59) - serial animowany, Japonia 16.20 Piłka w grze (Shoot) (7) - serial animowany 16.50 Motomyszy z Marsa (Biker Mice from Mars) (19) - serial animowany 17.15 Młody Herkules (Young Hercules) (23) - serial przygodowy, USA 1998, reż. Chris Graves, wyk. Ryan Gosling, Dean O'Gorman, Chris Conrad, Kevin Smith (25 min) 17.45 Dziennik 18.00 Crime Story (1) - serial kryminalny, USA 1986, wyk. Dennis Farina, Anthony Denison, Stephen Lang, Mark Hutter (50 min) 18.55 Rajska plaża (Paradise Beach) (117,118) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1993, reż. Andrew Friedman, wyk. Ingo Rademacher, Megan Connolly, Jon Bennett, Kimberley Joseph (50 min) 19.55 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 20.05 Dziennik 20.25 Czułość i kłamstwa (59) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz/Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Aleksandra Nieśpielak, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (30 min) 20.55 Wielka draka w chińskiej dzielnicy (Big Trouble in Little China) - film sensacyjny, USA 1986, reż. John Carpenter, wyk. Kurt Russel, Kim Cattrall, Dennis Dun, James Hong (100 min) (powt.) 22.45 Życie jak sen (Dream On) (24) - serial komediowy, USA 1990-96, wyk. Brian Benben, Wendie Malick, Dorien Wilson (30 min) 23.20 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 23.30 Stan zagrożenia (Pure Danger) - film sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. C. Thomas Howell, wyk. C. Thomas Howell, Teri Ann Linn, Michael Russo, Marcus Hong (94 min) 00.55 Meta - program internetowy dla młodzieży 01.30 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 01.40 Czułość i kłamstwa (59) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz/Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Aleksandra Nieśpielak, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (30 min) 02.10 nuta.pl - magazyn muzyczny 03.10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 04.10 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|125px 6.00 Ekstradycja 4/6 - serial prod. polskiej (powt.) 6.50 Literatura Polska od A do Z 11 - program Tomasza Kamińskiego (powt.) 7.10 Historia festiwali opolskich 6 (powt.) 7.50 Zaproszenie - program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego (powt.) 8.10 Magazyn olimpijski (powt.) 8.35 Magazyn informacji turystycznej (powt.) 9.00 Świąteczny poranek muzyczny - Wielka sztuka Stefana Stuligrosza - Stanisław Moniuszko - IV Litania Ostrobramska 9.20 Świąteczny poranek muzyczny - Antonio Vivaldi - Pory roku - Lato 9.40 Złotopolscy 186 - Emeryt - serial prod. polskiej 10.05 Klasyka w animacji - Przygody Sindbada Żeglarza - film animowany dla dzieci 11.00 Terrorysta od Pana Boga - Św. Andrzej Bobola - film dok. 12.05 MdM - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 12.35 Złotopolscy 186 - Emeryt - serial prod. polskiej (powt.) 13.00 Pan Dodek - dokument fabularyzowany 14.30 Magazyn Polonijny z Ukrainy 15.00 Noc Kupały - reportaż Jerzego Kaliny 15.15 Międzynarodowe Mistrzostwa Taneczne - Zabrze'99 16.05 Złotopolscy 186 - Emeryt - serial prod. polskiej (powt.) 16.35 Kościół moje życie - reportaż Aleksandra Lewińskiego 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Quasimodo 26/26 - Tajemnice Templariuszy - serial animowany dla dzieci (powt.) 17.45 Teatr Telewizji: Dyliżans - autor: Aleksander Fredro 18.55 Siedem Grzechów Głównych po góralsku - Lenistwo 19.15 Dobranocka: Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka 12 - Wesoła dżungla - serial animowany dla dzieci 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Pogoda 19.51 Sport 20.00 Rysowałeś wiersze moje - spektakl poetycki do wierszy Jerzego Harasymowicza 20.45 KFPP Opole 2000 - Premiery 22.50 Wieści polonijne 23.05 KFPP Opole 2000 - Kabareton 1.05 Złotopolscy 186 - Emeryt - serial prod. polskiej (powt.) 1.30 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka 12 - Wesoła dżungla - serial animowany dla dzieci (powt.) 1.40 Wiadomości (powt.) 2.00 Sport i Pogoda (powt.) 2.10 Teatr Telewizji: Dyliżans - autor: Aleksander Fredro (powt.) 3.20 Siedem Grzechów Głównych po góralsku - Lenistwo (powt.) 3.40 Rysowałeś wiersze moje - spektakl poetycki do wierszy Jerzego Harasymowicza (powt.) 4.10 Wielka sztuka Stefana Stuligrosza - Stanisław Moniuszko - IV Litania Ostrobramska (powt.) 4.32 Panorama 4.55 Sport telegram 5.00 Wieści polonijne (powt.) 5.15 Międzynarodowe Mistrzostwa Taneczne - Zabrze'99 (powt.) 6.00 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|125px 06.55 Ucieczka (Run) - thriller, USA 1990, reż. Geoff Burrowes, wyk. Patrick Dempsey, Kelly Preston, Ken Pogue, Alan C Peterson (87 min) 08.30 Uciec przed samym sobą (The Return of Alex Kelly) - dramat obyczajowy, Kanada/USA 1999, reż. Ted Kotcheff, wyk. Matthew Settle, Cassidy Rae, Barry Flatman, Wanda Cannon (87 min) 10.05 Mały świat (Little City) - film obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Roberto Benabib, wyk. Jon Bon Jovi, Josh Charles, Joanna Going, Penelope Ann Miller (86 min) 11.35 Morskie cuda - film przyrodniczy, W. Brytania 12.25 Cinema, Cinema - magazyn filmowy 12.50 Niewinni czarodzieje - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1960, reż. Andrzej Wajda, wyk. Tadeusz Łomnicki, Zbigniew Cybulski, Krystyna Stypułkowska, Kalina Jędrusik (90 min) 14.20 Ara urwis (Real Macaw) - film obyczajowy, USA 1999, reż. Mario Andreacchio, wyk. Jason Robards, Jamie Croft, John Waters, Joe Petruzzi (88 min) 15.55 Roszada serc (Two of Hearts) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1999, reż. F. Harvey Frost, wyk. Rob Stewart, Marla Maples (90 min) 17.30 Gwiazdy Hollywood: Danny Glover - magazyn filmowy 18.00 Ryżowe pola (Bright Shining Lie) - dramat wojenny, USA 1998, reż. Terry George, wyk. Bill Paxton, Amy Madigan, Vivian Wu, Donal Logue (120 min) 20.00 Air Rage - film dokumentalny 20.50 Negocjator (The Negotiator) - thriller, USA 1998, reż. F Gary Gray, wyk. Samuel L Jackson, Kevin Spacey, David Morse, Ron Rifkin (133 min) 23.05 Adwokat diabła (The Devil's Own) - thriller, USA 1997, reż. Taylor Hackford, wyk. Keanu Reeves, Al Pacino, Charlize Theron, Jeffrey Jones (145 min) 01.25 Upalne lato (Locusts) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. John Patric Kelly, wyk. Kate Capshaw, Jeremy Davies, Ashley Judd, Daniel Meyer (120 min) 03.30 Krzyk 2 (Scream 2) - horror, USA 1997, reż. Wes Craven, wyk. Neve Campbell, Courteney Cox, David Arquette, Liev Schreiber (116 min) 05.30 Amatorzy w konopiach (Homegrown) - komedia, USA 1998, reż. Stephen Gyllenhaal, wyk. Billy Bob Thornton, Hank Azaria, Ryan Phillippe, Kelly Lynch (101 min) 07.00 Program dnia 07.05 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 07.30 Opieka zdrowotna - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 08.00 Portrety: Muzyk - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 08.20 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 08.30 Powspominajmy - program rozrywkowy 09.00 Michael Bricker - hotelarz - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 10.00 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 12.00 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 12.30 Amerykańskie wakacje - serial dokumentalny, USA 13.00 Związki z Europą - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 13.30 Życie lasu - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 14.00 Cross Road Caffe - kurs języka angielskiego 14.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 15.00 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 16.00 Portrety: Leśnik - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 16.15 Portrety: Właściciel pubu - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 16.30 Auto Moto Klub - magazyn motoryzacyjny 17.00 Najlepsze lata - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 17.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 18.00 Tajemnice Morza Martwego - film dokumentalny, USA 1996 19.00 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 20.30 Kim był Joe Louis? - film obyczajowy, Polska/Finlandia 1992, reż. Juha Rosma, wyk. Anna Majcher, Ilkka Heiskanen, Artur Żmijewski, Henryk Bista (89 min) 22.00 Telezakupy Mango - magazyn reklamowy 23.00 Auto Moto Klub - magazyn motoryzacyjny 23.30 Bez urazy (No Hard Feelings) - film sensacyjny, USA 1987, reż. Charles H. Norton, wyk. Kevin Bernhardt, Tim Wallace, Holaday Mason, Joe Stewardson (90 min) thumb|left 9.00 Program dnia 9.05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 9.10 Kalendarz liturgiczny: Najświętszego Ciała i Krwi Chrystusa 9.15 Archeologia: Cywilizacja grecka - film dok. 10.00 Księgozbiór - magazyn nowości wydawniczych (65) 10.10 W rocznicę męczeństwa - relacja 10.45 Proboszcz - reportaż 11.10 Kosmos: Wenus - piękno planety - film popularnonaukowy 11.55 Program dnia 12.00 Odkrywamy planetę Ziemię - lasy Ameryki Łacińskiej 12.40 Mały pułkownik - film fab. produkcji włoskiej 14.00 Kalwaryjskie Misteria - relacja 14.30 Jordan - reportaż 14.40 Głowa (2) - film dok. 15.00 Koronka do Miłosierdzia Bożego 15.10 Parafiada 2000 - rozmowa 9 15.25 Święta Teresa z Lisieux - wzór świętości - film dok. 15.35 Marsz ku nowym granicom - film popularnonaukowy 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Kalendarz liturgiczny: Najświętszego Ciała i Krwi Chrystusa 16.10 AIDS - możesz przedłużyć swoje życie - film dok. 16.30 Przygody zwierząt: Orły - film przyr. (12) 17.00 Unieś mnie w górę - relacja z festynu 1 18.00 Orientalne dywany - film dok. 18.30 Promieniowanie ojcostwa 2 - film dok. 18.55 Program dnia 19.00 O śmierci - rozmowa z ks. T. Małkińskim 19.10 Przyjazne wspomnienie - impresja filmowa 19.20 Zaczarowany ołówek: Sroczka złodziejka - film animowany dla dzieci i konkurs Maurycego i Wszędobyłka 19.35 Goście z Ameryki - rozmowa 19.50 Ukrzyżowany na Ukrainie - reportaż 20.05 Park Gilell - impresja filmowa 20.20 U Pana Boga za piecem - magazyn 53 20.35 Różaniec: część radosna 21.00 Apel Jasnogórski 21.05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 21.10 Humor w rysunku - relacja 21.20 Narodowa Pielgrzymka Polaków do Rzymu - rozmowa 21.30 Orle Gniazda - zamki Jury Krakowsko-Częstochowskiej 2 - film turystyczno-krajoznawczy 22.05 Paul Gauguin i awangarda rosyjska - reportaż 22.30 Gdańskie szanty 2 - reportaż 22.45 Świętokrzyski nowicjat - film dok. 23.15 Galeria Lanckorońskich - reportaż 23.25 Papież w Hiszpanii - film dok. 24.00 Zakończenie programu RTL 7 6.00 Teledyski 7.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki 12.15 Łysoń - serial 12.40 Lano i Woodley - serial 13.10 Z ust do ust - serial 13.35 Odnaleźć siebie - film obycz. USA (1967), wyk. Orson Welles, Oliver Reed, Carol White, Harry Andrews, Michael Hordern, Wendy Craig 15.20 Tajemnicza wyspa - serial 15.45 Ukryte miasto - serial 16.15 Grom w raju - serial 17.00 Port lotniczy ’79 - film sens. USA (1979), wyk.Alain Delon, Susan Blakely, David Warner, Robert Wagner 19.00 Zoom 19.30 Beczka śmiechu 19.55 Columbo - serial 21.40 Cobra - oddział specjalny III - serial 22.35 Salamandra - thriller ang.-wł. (1981), wyk. Claudia Cardinale, Franco Nero, Anthony Quinn, Martin Balsam, Saybil Danning, Christopher Lee, Cleavon Little 0.15 Murder Call - serial 1.00 Columbo - serial 2.30 Cobra - oddział specjalny III - serial Komedia 07.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 07.30 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 08.00 Żandarm w Nowym Jorku (Le gendarme a New York) - komedia, Francja 1966, reż. Jean Girault, wyk. Louis de Funes, Michel Galabru, Jean Lefebvre, Christian Marin (98 min) 09.40 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 10.10 Zaproszenie na ślub (Invitation to the Wedding) - komedia, W. Bryt. 1985, reż. Joseph Brooks, wyk. Paul Nicholas, Ralph Richardson, John Gielgud, Susan Brooks (85 min) 11.40 Junior - program rozrywkowy 12.10 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 12.40 Wszystko na opak (La pagaille) - komedia obyczajowa, Francja 1990, reż. Pascal Thomas, wyk. Francois Perier, Remy Girard, Patric Chesnais, Sabine Haudepin (97 min) 14.20 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 14.50 Żandarm i policjantki (Le gendarme et les gendarmettes) - komedia, Francja 1982, reż. Jean Girault, Tony Aboyantz, wyk. Louis de Funes, Michel Galabru, Maurice Rich, Guy Grosso (95 min) 16.30 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 17.00 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 17.30 Żandarm się żeni (Le gendarme se marie) - komedia, Francja 1968, reż. Jean Girault, wyk. Louis de Funes, Genevieve Grad, Jean Lefebre, Claude Gensac (86 min) 19.00 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 19.30 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 20.00 Milion Madigana (Madigan's Millions) - film sensacyjny, USA 1968, reż. Stanley Prager, wyk. Franco Fabrizi, Riccardo Garrone, Dustin Hoffman, Elsa Martinelli (89 min) 21.30 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 21.50 Grzeszna dniem i nocą (Le veilleur de nuit) - komedia erotyczna, Francja 1996, reż. Philippe de Broca, wyk. Philippe Noiret, Sabine Azema, Eric Metayer, Catherine Arditi (75 min) 23.10 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 23.40 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 00.10 Dziewczyna z doliny (Valley Girl) - komedia, USA 1983, reż. Martha Coolidge, wyk. Nicolas Cage, Deborah Foreman, Colleen Camp, Frederic Forrest (83 min) 01.50 Zakończenie programu Planete 06.25 Zostały tylko marzenia (1/3) 07.20 Podróże w czasie - Wyprawa Krzyżowa 08.15 Na tropach przyrody: Tereny łowieckie drapieżników 08.45 Moje siedem matek 10.05 Dietrich Fisher-Dieskau - Lekcja trzecia: Wolfgang Amadeusz Mozart 10.35 Pociąg sierot 11.30 Podróże dookoła świata - Filipiny 12.00 Amerykański Cezar (4/5): Ostatni szogun 12.55 Krzyk przodków 13.45 Cudowne machiny (1/3): Podróże w przestrzeni i w czasie 14.25 Zapomniane kino: Belgrad 14.35 Zapomniane kino: Malezja i Indie holenderskie 14.50 Aktualności z przeszłości (73) 15.45 Cotton Club w hotelu Ritz 16.50 Mam na imię Maceo 18.20 Wielkie wystawy: Dzieje Scypiona 18.50 Zapiski z Phenianu 20.00 Ginące kultury (12/13): Polscy i litewscy Karaimi 20.30 Prekursorzy (12-ost.): Eksperymentalne wersje F-16 21.25 Milczące bliźniaczki 22.20 Riwiera (2/3): Sztuka 23.15 Sprawiedliwa wojna? 00.15 Europa - nasza historia (2/3): Lata 1955 - 68 01.20 Sklep (4/6): Współdziałanie TVP 3 Bydgoszcz 07.00 (WP) Klarysa wyjaśni wszystko - serial dla młodzieży 07.35 (WP) Mieszkańcy wesołego lasu - film animowany, USA 1998 (23 min) (dubbing) 08.00 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 08.05 Od poniedziałku do piątku - magazyn poranny 08.30 Cierniowy biskup - rzecz o błogosławionym Michale Kozalu - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Kassandra - telenowela 10.00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z kościoła p.w. Św. Piotra i Pawła 11.30 Zamki, klasztory, kościoły...Trzemeszno - reportaż 12.00 (WP) Dzieci takie jak nasze - magazyn 12.30 (WP) Klub Filipa - magazyn młodzieżowy 13.00 (WP) Wiosenne metamorfozy - program rozrywkowy 13.10 (WP) Bardowie 13.30 (WP) Telekurier - magazyn informacyjny 14.00 (WP) Magazyn tenisowy 14.30 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 15.25 (WP) Bliżej prawa 15.30 Troszeczkę głupoty - program satyryczny 15.45 Gra słów - program publicystyczny 16.05 Klan - serial obyczajowy 16.30 Przypłynąłem do Bydgoszczy - film dokumentalny 18.00 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 18.20 Kąt widzenia - program publicystyczny 18.30 Panorama 19.00 (WP) Program okolicznościowy 19.30 (WP) Bajki z czterech stron świata - film animowany, USA 1992 (24 min) (dubbing) 20.00 (WP) Nauka po roku 2000 - serial popularnonaukowy 20.30 (WP) Kassandra - telenowela 21.30 Kąt widzenia - program publicystyczny 21.45 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 22.00 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 22.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 22.45 (WP) Ten sam świat - magazyn 23.00 (WP) Kuchnia polska (3/6) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1991, reż. Jacek Bromski, wyk. Krystyna Janda, Krzysztof Kolberger, Piotr Machalica, Marek Kondrat (58 min) 00.05 (WP) Australia - kontynent kontrastów - serial dokumentalny 00.35 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Gdańsk 07.00 (WP) Klarysa wyjaśni wszystko - serial dla młodzieży 07.35 (WP) Mieszkańcy wesołego lasu - film animowany, USA 1998 (23 min) (dubbing) 08.00 Panorama 08.10 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 08.30 Reportaż 09.00 (WP) Kassandra - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Echa regionów - program publicystyczny 10.30 (WP) Baśń o dzielnym krawczyku (The Brave Little Tailor) - baśń filmowa, Polska/Słowacja/Niemcy 1990, reż. Dusan Trancik, wyk. Miro Noga, Monica Molina, Amanda Sandrelli, Gunter Mack 12.00 (WP) Dzieci takie jak nasze - magazyn 12.30 (WP) Klub Filipa - magazyn młodzieżowy 13.00 (WP) Wiosenne metamorfozy - program rozrywkowy 13.10 (WP) Bardowie 13.30 (WP) Telekurier - magazyn informacyjny 14.00 (WP) Magazyn tenisowy 14.30 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 15.25 (WP) Bliżej prawa 15.30 Zderzenia - program publicystyczny 16.00 Studio Trójki 16.10 Panorama 16.15 Temat wiejski (powt.) 16.35 Kwiaty i ogrody - program poradnikowy (powt.) 16.45 Bez ściągi - program dla młodzieży 17.20 Co jest grane? - magazyn 17.30 Kość niezgody - program publicystyczny 18.00 Panorama - wydanie główne 18.20 Punkt - temat dnia 18.30 Co mnie gryzie? 18.50 Studio Trójki 19.00 (WP) Program okolicznościowy 19.30 (WP) Bajki z czterech stron świata - film animowany, USA 1992 (24 min) (dubbing) 20.00 (WP) Nauka po roku 2000 - serial popularnonaukowy 20.30 (WP) Kassandra - telenowela 21.30 Panorama - wydanie wieczorne 21.40 Halo Trójka 22.00 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 22.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 22.45 (WP) Ten sam świat - magazyn 23.00 (WP) Kuchnia polska (3/6) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1991, reż. Jacek Bromski, wyk. Krystyna Janda, Krzysztof Kolberger, Piotr Machalica, Marek Kondrat (58 min) 00.05 (WP) Australia - kontynent kontrastów - serial dokumentalny 00.30 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Kraków 07.00 (WP) Klarysa wyjaśni wszystko - serial dla młodzieży 07.35 (WP) Mieszkańcy wesołego lasu - film animowany, USA 1998 (23 min) (dubbing) 08.00 Wiara i życie - program katolicki 08.30 Kraków pełen nutek 09.00 (WP) Kassandra - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Echa regionów - program publicystyczny 10.30 (WP) Baśń o dzielnym krawczyku (The Brave Little Tailor) - baśń filmowa, Polska/Słowacja/Niemcy 1990, reż. Dusan Trancik, wyk. Miro Noga, Monica Molina, Amanda Sandrelli, Gunter Mack 12.00 (WP) Dzieci takie jak nasze - magazyn 12.30 (WP) Klub Filipa - magazyn młodzieżowy 13.00 (WP) Wiosenne metamorfozy - program rozrywkowy 13.10 (WP) Bardowie 13.30 (WP) Telekurier - magazyn informacyjny 14.00 (WP) Magazyn tenisowy 14.30 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 15.25 (WP) Bliżej prawa 15.30 Program dnia 15.35 Spotkania kresowe - Śladami Polaków na wschodzie 16.05 Impreza na 5+ - program dla dzieci i młodzieży 16.25 Tak było. Jak jest? - program publicystyczny 17.10 Leksykon miast i miasteczek 17.30 Marzenia i kariery - program publicystyczny 17.40 U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 18.00 Kronika 18.25 Kraków pełen nutek 19.00 (WP) Program okolicznościowy 19.30 (WP) Bajki z czterech stron świata - film animowany, USA 1992 (24 min) (dubbing) 20.00 (WP) Nauka po roku 2000 - serial popularnonaukowy 20.30 (WP) Kassandra - telenowela 21.30 Kronika 21.45 Studio sport 21.55 Nasza antena 22.00 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 22.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 22.45 (WP) Ten sam świat - magazyn 23.00 (WP) Kuchnia polska (3/6) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1991, reż. Jacek Bromski, wyk. Krystyna Janda, Krzysztof Kolberger, Piotr Machalica, Marek Kondrat (58 min) 00.05 (WP) Australia - kontynent kontrastów - serial dokumentalny 00.30 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Rzeszów 07.00 (WP) Klarysa wyjaśni wszystko - serial dla młodzieży 07.35 (WP) Mieszkańcy wesołego lasu - film animowany, USA 1998 (23 min) (dubbing) 08.00 Aktualności 08.10 Rzeszowskie ulice i okolice - program publicystyczny 08.30 II liga piłki nożnej mecz: Siarka - Śląsk Wrocław 08.45 Kayah i Bregovic w Przemyślu 09.00 Transmisja z uroczystości Bożego Ciała w Rzeszowie 11.00 (WP) Kassandra - telenowela 12.00 (WP) Klub Filipa - magazyn młodzieżowy 13.00 (WP) Wiosenne metamorfozy - program rozrywkowy 13.10 (WP) Bardowie 13.30 (WP) Telekurier - magazyn informacyjny 14.00 (WP) Magazyn tenisowy 14.30 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 15.25 (WP) Bliżej prawa 15.30 (WP) Baśń o dzielnym krawczyku (The Brave Little Tailor) - baśń filmowa, Polska/Słowacja/Niemcy 1990, reż. Dusan Trancik, wyk. Miro Noga, Monica Molina, Amanda Sandrelli, Gunter Mack 17.00 Wieża - teleturniej 17.30 Echa regionów - program publicystyczny 18.00 Aktualności 18.30 ART - magazyn kulturalny 18.45 Gość TV Rzeszów 19.00 (WP) Program okolicznościowy 19.30 (WP) Bajki z czterech stron świata - film animowany, USA 1992 (24 min) (dubbing) 20.00 (WP) Nauka po roku 2000 - serial popularnonaukowy 20.30 (WP) Kassandra - telenowela 21.30 Aktualności 21.40 IV liga piłki nożnej mecz: Sokołowianka - Resovia 21.45 Rzeszowska karta historii - program publicystyczny 22.00 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 22.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 22.45 (WP) Ten sam świat - magazyn 23.00 (WP) Kuchnia polska (3/6) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1991, reż. Jacek Bromski, wyk. Krystyna Janda, Krzysztof Kolberger, Piotr Machalica, Marek Kondrat (58 min) 00.05 (WP) Australia - kontynent kontrastów - serial dokumentalny 00.30 Program na piątek TV 7 Szczecin 07.00 (WP) Klarysa wyjaśni wszystko - serial dla młodzieży 07.35 (WP) Mieszkańcy wesołego lasu - film animowany, USA 1998 (23 min) (dubbing) 08.00 Sąsiady 08.25 Magazyn reporterów 09.00 (WP) Kassandra - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Echa regionów - program publicystyczny 10.30 Szczecińska Archikatedra p.w. Św. Jakuba 10.45 Jubileuszowe drzwi 11.00 Transmisja Procesji Bożego Ciała 13.10 (WP) Bardowie 13.30 (WP) Telekurier - magazyn informacyjny 14.00 (WP) Magazyn tenisowy 14.30 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 15.25 (WP) Bliżej prawa 15.30 Baśń o dzielnym krawczyku (The Brave Little Tailor) - baśń filmowa, Polska/Słowacja/Niemcy 1990, reż. Dusan Trancik, wyk. Miro Noga, Monica Molina, Amanda Sandrelli, Gunter Mack 17.00 Dzieci takie jak nasze 17.20 Klub Filipa - magazyn młodzieżowy 17.45 Wiosenne metamorfozy - program rozrywkowy 18.00 Kronika 18.20 Spotkania z muzyką 19.00 (WP) Program okolicznościowy 19.30 (WP) Bajki z czterech stron świata - film animowany, USA 1992 (24 min) (dubbing) 20.00 (WP) Nauka po roku 2000 - serial popularnonaukowy 20.30 (WP) Kassandra - telenowela 21.30 Wakacyjny Festiwal Gwiazd - Krzysztof Zanussi 22.00 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 22.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 22.45 (WP) Ten sam świat - magazyn 23.00 (WP) Kuchnia polska (3/6) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1991, reż. Jacek Bromski, wyk. Krystyna Janda, Krzysztof Kolberger, Piotr Machalica, Marek Kondrat (58 min) 00.05 (WP) Australia - kontynent kontrastów - serial dokumentalny TV Vigor 06.00 nuta.pl - magazyn muzyczny (powt.) 07.00 Meta - program internetowy dla młodzieży 07.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.35 Sally czarownica (Sally the With) (58) - serial animowany, Japonia 09.00 Piłka w grze (Shoot) (6) - serial animowany 09.25 Motomyszy z Marsa (Biker Mice from Mars) (18) - serial animowany 09.55 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (JAG) (22) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996-99, reż. Donald Bellisario, wyk. David James Elliott, Cathrine Bell, Andrea Parker, Kane Picoy (50 min) 10.50 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica (Sabrina) (33) - serial komediowy, USA 1997, reż. Peter Baldwin/Robby Benson, wyk. Melissa Joan Hart, Caroline Rhea, Beth Broderick (25 min) (powt.) 11.15 Czułość i kłamstwa (58) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz/Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Aleksandra Nieśpielak, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (30 min) (powt.) 11.45 Rajska plaża (Paradise Beach) (115,116) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1993, reż. Andrew Friedman, wyk. Ingo Rademacher, Megan Connolly, Jon Bennett, Kimberley Joseph (50 min) 12.40 A kuku - program rozrywkowy 13.10 nuta.pl - magazyn muzyczny 14.10 Meta - program internetowy dla młodzieży 14.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 15.55 Magazyn sportowy 16.20 Piłka w grze (Shoot) (7) - serial animowany 16.50 Motomyszy z Marsa (Biker Mice from Mars) (19) - serial animowany 17.15 Młody Herkules (Young Hercules) (23) - serial przygodowy, USA 1998, reż. Chris Graves, wyk. Ryan Gosling, Dean O'Gorman, Chris Conrad, Kevin Smith (25 min) 17.45 Dziennik 18.00 Crime Story (1) - serial kryminalny, USA 1986, wyk. Dennis Farina, Anthony Denison, Stephen Lang, Mark Hutter (50 min) 18.55 Rajska plaża (Paradise Beach) (117,118) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1993, reż. Andrew Friedman, wyk. Ingo Rademacher, Megan Connolly, Jon Bennett, Kimberley Joseph (50 min) 19.55 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 20.05 Dziennik 20.25 Czułość i kłamstwa (59) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz/Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Aleksandra Nieśpielak, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (30 min) 20.55 Wielka draka w chińskiej dzielnicy (Big Trouble in Little China) - film sensacyjny, USA 1986, reż. John Carpenter, wyk. Kurt Russel, Kim Cattrall, Dennis Dun, James Hong (100 min) (powt.) 22.45 Życie jak sen (Dream On) (24) - serial komediowy, USA 1990-96, wyk. Brian Benben, Wendie Malick, Dorien Wilson (30 min) 23.20 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 23.30 Stan zagrożenia (Pure Danger) - film sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. C. Thomas Howell, wyk. C. Thomas Howell, Teri Ann Linn, Michael Russo, Marcus Hong (94 min) 00.55 Meta - program internetowy dla młodzieży 01.30 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 01.40 Czułość i kłamstwa (59) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz/Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Aleksandra Nieśpielak, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (30 min) 02.10 nuta.pl - magazyn muzyczny 03.10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 04.10 Magazyn sportowy (powt.) 04.40 Infokanał Porion 06.00 BTV nocą 10.00 Program dnia 10.05 TV Shop 10.20 Świat malucha - filmy animowane dla dzieci 11.20 Skarb starego zamku - film animowany, USA 13.05 Kuchnia smakosza - program kulinarny 13.30 Muzyka amerykańska - program muzyczny 14.45 TV Shop 15.00 Fotoplastikon: Alicja w krainie czarów - film muzyczny 16.40 Zoolife - serial przyrodniczy 17.05 Karol Messerschmidt - film dokumentalny 18.00 Z notatnika podróżnika - reportaż 18.30 Weterynarz w Zoo - serial przyrodniczy 18.55 Życie zwierząt - serial przyrodniczy 19.15 Pieski, które kochamy 19.30 Przygody Sir Lancelota - serial przygodowy 19.55 Niezwykłe sporty 20.00 Business TV - serwis 20.20 Ucieczki z domu (Uteky domu) - film obyczajowy, Czechy 1980, reż. Jaromil Jires, wyk. Jana Brejchova, Jan Kanyza, Tomas Holy, Jirina Jiraskova (95 min) 22.00 TV Shop 22.20 Rebeliant (King Warrior) - film sensacyjny, USA, reż. Ben G. Yalung, wyk. Philip Salvador, Charlie Davao, Robert Talabis, Bing Davao (90 min) 23.45 TV Shop 00.00 Program na piątek 00.05 BTV serwis TV 51 Zielona Góra 07.10 Telewizyjny Informator Reklamowy 07.15 Informacje TV-51 (powt.) 07.25 Telewizyjny Informator Reklamowy 07.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.35 Sally czarownica (Sally the With) (58) - serial animowany, Japonia 09.00 Piłka w grze (Shoot) (6) - serial animowany 09.25 Motomyszy z Marsa (Biker Mice from Mars) (18) - serial animowany 09.55 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (JAG) (22) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996-99, reż. Donald Bellisario, wyk. David James Elliott, Cathrine Bell, Andrea Parker, Kane Picoy (50 min) 10.50 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica (Sabrina) (33) - serial komediowy, USA 1997, reż. Peter Baldwin/Robby Benson, wyk. Melissa Joan Hart, Caroline Rhea, Beth Broderick (25 min) (powt.) 11.15 Czułość i kłamstwa (58) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz/Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Aleksandra Nieśpielak, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (30 min) (powt.) 11.45 Rajska plaża (Paradise Beach) (115,116) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1993, reż. Andrew Friedman, wyk. Ingo Rademacher, Megan Connolly, Jon Bennett, Kimberley Joseph (50 min) 12.40 A kuku - program rozrywkowy 13.10 nuta.pl - magazyn muzyczny 14.10 Meta - program internetowy dla młodzieży 14.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 15.55 Program lokalny 16.20 Piłka w grze (Shoot) (7) - serial animowany 16.50 Motomyszy z Marsa (Biker Mice from Mars) (19) - serial animowany 17.15 Młody Herkules (Young Hercules) (23) - serial przygodowy, USA 1998, reż. Chris Graves, wyk. Ryan Gosling, Dean O'Gorman, Chris Conrad, Kevin Smith (25 min) 17.45 Informacje TV-51 i Sport 18.00 Crime Story (1) - serial kryminalny, USA 1986, wyk. Dennis Farina, Anthony Denison, Stephen Lang, Mark Hutter (50 min) 18.55 Rajska plaża (Paradise Beach) (117,118) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1993, reż. Andrew Friedman, wyk. Ingo Rademacher, Megan Connolly, Jon Bennett, Kimberley Joseph (50 min) 19.55 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 20.05 Czułość i kłamstwa (59) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz/Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Aleksandra Nieśpielak, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (30 min) 20.55 Wielka draka w chińskiej dzielnicy (Big Trouble in Little China) - film sensacyjny, USA 1986, reż. John Carpenter, wyk. Kurt Russel, Kim Cattrall, Dennis Dun, James Hong (100 min) (powt.) 22.45 Życie jak sen (Dream On) (24) - serial komediowy, USA 1990-96, wyk. Brian Benben, Wendie Malick, Dorien Wilson (30 min) 23.20 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 23.30 Stan zagrożenia (Pure Danger) - film sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. C. Thomas Howell, wyk. C. Thomas Howell, Teri Ann Linn, Michael Russo, Marcus Hong (94 min) 00.55 Meta - program internetowy dla młodzieży 01.30 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 01.40 Czułość i kłamstwa (59) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz/Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Aleksandra Nieśpielak, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (30 min) 02.10 nuta.pl - magazyn muzyczny 03.10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 04.10 Informacje TV-51 i Sport (powt.) 04.25 Telewizyjny Informator Reklamowy Eurosport 03.00 (P) Flashback - magazyn piłkarski 03.15 (P) The Procectors - magazyn piłkarski 03.30 (P) Flashback - magazyn piłkarski 03.45 (P) Bramki nocą - magazyn piłkarski 04.00 (P) Euro 2000 nocą - magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 05.00 (P) Flashback - magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 05.15 (P) The Procectors - magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 05.30 (P) Twój mecz: Euro 2000 - wybór meczu przez kibiców całej Europy (powt.) 06.30 (P) Flashback - magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 06.45 (P) The Procectors - magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 07.00 (P) Bramki nocą - magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 07.15 (P) Euro 2000 Last Night - magazyn piłkarski 08.15 (P) Wiadomości - Centrum Sportowe (powt.) 08.30 (P) Euro 2000 Extra - magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 09.30 (P) Piłka nożna: Mistrzostwa Europy - Euro 2000 - mecz Słowenia - Norwegia w Arnhem 11.30 (P) Piłka nożna: Mistrzostwa Europy - Euro 2000 - mecz Jugosławia - Hiszpania w Brugii 13.30 (P) Sport motocyklowy: Motocyklowe MŚ - Grand Prix Holandii w Assen - trening (wydarzenia dnia) 14.00 (P) Sport motocyklowy: Motocyklowe MŚ - Grand Prix Holandii w Assen - trening w klasie 500 ccm (wydarzenia dnia) 15.15 (P) Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP w Eastbourne - ćwierćfinały (wydarzenia dnia) 16.30 (P) Piłka nożna: Mistrzostwa Europy - Euro 2000 - mecz Francja - Holandia w Amsterdamie 18.30 (P) Czas na start - magazyn sportów motorowych 19.00 (P) (na żywo) Lekkoatletyka: Mityng Grand Prix w Bratysławie 21.00 (P) Piłka nożna: Mistrzostwa Europy - Euro 2000 - podsumowanie pierwszej fazy rozgrywek 23.00 (P) Wiadomości - Centrum Sportowe 23.15 (P) Sport motocyklowy: Motocyklowe MŚ - Grand Prix Holandii w Assen - trening (wydarzenia dnia) 00.15 (P) Nightclub Opens - magazyn piłkarski 00.30 (P) Flashback - magazyn piłkarski 00.45 (P) Bramki nocą - magazyn piłkarski 01.00 (P) Euro 2000 nocą - magazyn piłkarski 02.00 (P) Twój mecz: Euro 2000 - wybór meczu przez kibiców całej Europy (powt.) DSF 06.00 Magazyn reklamowy 06.15 Lumberjack (24) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 06.45 Speed Zone (11) - magazyn sportów motorowych (powt.) 07.00 Fun Zone (3) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 07.15 Monster Trucks (3) (powt.) 08.15 K-tel - magazyn reklamowy 08.45 Kulturystyka: Austriaccy giganci '99 (powt.) 09.45 Monster Trucks (4) (powt.) 10.45 Motorvision - magazyn sportów motorowych (powt.) 11.45 Magazyn reklamowy 12.00 World Soccer - magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 12.30 (na żywo) Wokół futbolu - magazyn piłkarski 14.00 Takeshi's Castle (32) (powt.) 14.45 Lumberjack (25) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 15.15 (na żywo) Automobilizm: 24-godzinny wyścig na torze Nürburgring 17.15 Takeshi's Castle (33) (powt.) 18.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 18.30 InTeam - reportaże DSF 19.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 19.30 InTeam - reportaże DSF (powt.) 20.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 20.15 Motorvision Classic (6) - magazyn motoryzacyjny (powt.) 21.15 Motobike - magazyn sportów motocyklowych (powt.) 22.15 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 22.30 Damon Hill's Wild & Whacky Races (3,4) - magazyn sportów motorowych (powt.) 23.30 Speed Zone (11) - magazyn sportów motorowych (powt.) 23.45 Normalni - magazyn ludzi niepełnosprawnych (powt.) 00.15 WOW Fun Power 01.15 Best Direct - magazyn reklamowy 01.45 Nightshow - magazyn reklamowy 02.00 Roller Jam (25) (powt.) 03.00 Nightshow - magazyn reklamowy 03.15 WOW Fun Power (powt.) 04.15 Fun Zone (3) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 04.30 Monster Trucks (14) (powt.) 05.00 Roller Jam (20) (powt.) PRO 7 05.35 Homer i Eddie (Homer and Eddie) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1989, reż. Andriej Konczałowski, wyk. James Belushi, Whoopi Goldberg, Karen Black, Ernestine McClendon (96 min) 07.05 Dobrej podróży, Charlie Brown - film animowany, USA 1980, reż. Bill Melendez (73 min) 08.15 I Yabby Dabba Do! - film animowany, USA 1993, reż. William Hanna, Ray Patterson, Joanna Romersa, Gordon Hunt (92 min) 09.50 Trzej Amigos (Three Amigos) - komedia, USA 1986, reż. John Landis, wyk. Steve Martin, Chevy Chase, Martin Short, Patrice Martinez (99 min) 11.30 Uciekające zakonnice (Nuns on the Run) - komedia kryminalna, Wielka Brytania 1990, reż. Jonathan Lynn, wyk. Brian Hope, Charlie McManus, Camille Coduri, Eric Idle (88 min) 13.05 Pterodactyl Woman from Beverly Hills - komedia, USA 1996, reż. Philippe Mora, wyk. Beverly D'Angelo, Brad Wilson, Brion James, Moon Zappa (92 min) 14.45 Światy równoległe (Crossworlds) - film SF, USA 1996, reż. Krishna Rao, wyk. Rutger Hauer, Josh Charles, Stuart Wilson, Andrea Roth (91 min) 16.20 Krótkie spięcie 2 (Short Circuit 2) - film SF, USA 1988, reż. Kenneth Johnson, wyk. Fisher Stevens, Michael McKean, Cynthia Gibb (97 min) 18.15 Stożkogłowi (Coneheads) - komedia, USA 1993, reż. Steve Barron, wyk. Dan Aykroyd, Jane Curtin, Michelle Burke (83 min) 19.55 Wiadomości 20.15 The Phantom - film sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Simon Wincer, wyk. Billy Zane, Kristy Swanson, James Remar, Casey Siemaszko (105 min) 22.10 Uciekinier (Running Man) - film sensacyjny, USA 1987, reż. Paul Michael Glaser, wyk. Arnold Schwarzenegger, Maria Conchita Alonso, Yaphet Kotto, Jim Brown (101 min) 23.55 Quing Feng Xia - film sensacyjny, Hongkong 1994, reż. Lam Ching-Ying, wyk. Chin Kar-Lok, Kwan Wing-Ho, Yu Win-Kwong, Lam Ching-Ying (85 min) 01.25 Memorial Day - thriller, USA/Włochy 1998, reż. Worth Keeter, wyk. Paul Mantee, Stephanie Niznik, Jeff Speakman, Bruce Weitz (90 min) 03.00 Przyrodnia siostra (The Stepsister) - thriller, USA 1997 (powt.) 04.30 Homer i Eddie (Homer and Eddie) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1989 (powt.) RTL 2 05.35 -08.10 Seriale animowane 08.10 Bajer w Bel-Air - serial komediowy, USA 1990/96 (powt.) 09.05 Złączeni na zawsze - serial komediowy, USA 1995/99 (powt.) 09.30 Pełna chata - serial komediowy, USA 1991 (powt.) 10.00 Call TV - teleturniej 12.55 -18.00 Seriale animowane 18.00 Pełna chata - serial komediowy, USA 1991 18.30 The Single Guy - serial komediowy, USA 1995/97 19.00 Bajer w Bel-Air - serial komediowy, USA 1990/96 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Ostatni jednorożec (The Last Unicorn) - film animowany, USA/Wielka Brytania 1982, reż. Arthur Rankin Jr./Jules Bass (89 min) 22.05 Redakcja - magazyn reporterów 23.15 Getting Personal - komedia erotyczna, USA 1995, reż. Stuart Canterbury, wyk. Bridgette Monroe, Heather Lee (80 min) 00.35 Eletctric Blue - magazyn erotyczny 01.30 Starzy (Parents) - czarna komedia, USA 1989, reż. Bob Balaban, wyk. Randy Quaid, Mary Beth Hurt, Sandy Dennis, Bryan Madorsky (82 min) 02.55 I Bóg stworzył kobietę (And God Created Woman) - film obyczajowy, USA 1987, reż. Roger Vadim, wyk. Rebecca De Mornay, Frank Langella, Judith Chapman, Jaime McEnnan (94 min) 04.50 Duckman - serial komediowy, USA 1994/95 3SAT 07.00 Panorama alpejska - magazyn informacyjny 09.00 Wiadomości 09.05 Festspielsommer w Meininger Theater: Johannes Brahms: Koncert fortepianowy nr 2 b-dur op. 83 - koncert symfoniczny, Niemcy 1996, wyk. Orchester des Meininger Theaters pod dyr. Marie-Jeanne Dufour 10.00 Muzyczne życiorysy - film dokumentalny 10.45 Nić Ariadny - film dokumentalny 11.45 Blaski i cienie mitu: Historia światowych wystaw - film dokumentalny 12.30 Saint-Exupery - film biograficzny, Francja 1994, reż. Robert Enrico, wyk. Bernard Giraudeau, Frederic van den Driessche, Jean-Paul Comart, Geoffroy Thiebaut (90 min) 14.15 Robert-Stolz-Gala - koncert symfoniczny, Linz 1990, wyk. Bruckner Orchester Linz pod dyr. Siegfrieda Kölera 15.55 To się już nie opłaca... - film dokumentalny 16.40 Cudowna podróż (Fantastic Voyage) - film SF, USA 1966, reż. Richard Fleischer, wyk. Stephen Boyd, Raquel Welch, Edmond O'Brien, Donald Pleasence (100 min) 18.15 Cesarz Karol V. - film dokumentalny 19.00 Wiadomości 19.20 Kino Kino extra: Claude Chabrol - film dokumentalny 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Szaleństwo króla Jerzego (The Madness Of King George) - film historyczny, USA/Wielka Brytania 1994, reż. Nicholas Hytner, wyk. Nigel Hawthorne, Helen Mirren, Ian Holm, Rupert Everett (105 min) 22.00 Prix Pantheon 2000 - program satyryczny 23.00 Ukazać niedostrzegalne - Fotograf Robert Häusser - film dokumentalny 23.45 Che żyje - film dokumentalny 00.00 Che: śmierć utopii? - film dokumentalny 01.30 10 przed 10 - magazyn informacyjny 01.55 Prix Pantheon 2000 - program satyryczny (powt.) 02.55 JazzBaltica '95: Bobo Stenson Trio feat. Christof Lauer - koncert VIVA 06.00 Pobudka z Vivą - program muzyczny 09.00 Viva Energiza - magazyn muzyczny 10.00 Viva Push-Up - magazyn muzyczny 11.00 Viva Sunshine - magazyn muzyczny 12.00 Viva hity - magazyn muzyczny 13.00 Film ab - magazyn (kino, premiery, festiwale, gwiazdy) (powt.) 14.00 Co jest grane? - magazyn 14.55 McClip Call - teledysk na życzenie 15.00 Interaktiv - teledyski na telefon 17.00 Viva hity: Mariah Carey - magazyn muzyczny 18.00 Chartsurfer - notowania list przebojów 19.00 Schlegl, pana kolej! - talk show 20.00 Inside - magazyn mody 21.00 Planeta Viva: Lara Fabian - magazyn muzyczny 22.00 Mixery Raw Deluxe (powt.) 23.00 Overdrive - koncert (powt.) 00.00 Nocny ekspres MTV 05.00 Przeboje non stop 12.00 Data Videos - wszystko o przebojach 13.00 Bytesize - przegląd hitów Mtv 15.00 Hitlist UK - lista przebojów Wielkiej Brytanii 16.00 Zgadnij co? - quiz muzyczny 17.00 Wybierz Mtv - magazyn muzyczny 18.00 Wiadomości 19.00 Bytesize - przegląd hitów Mtv 20.00 Top Selection - telewidzowie wybierają hity dnia 21.00 Beavis i Butt-Head - serial animowany 21.30 Bytesize - przegląd hitów Mtv 00.00 Alternatywna nacja - nowości rockowej awangardy 02.00 Noc z teledyskami TVK Ostrowiec 08.20 Gra - film obyczajowy, Polska 1968, reż. Jerzy Kawalerowicz, wyk. Lucyna Winnicka, Gustaw Holoubek, Jan Machulski, Barbara Marszel (105 min) 10.15 Zaczarowany ołówek, Przygody misia Colargola, Kot i jego sobowtór - filmy dla dzieci 11.00 Długie dni lata - film obyczajowy, USA 1979 12.15 Marianna Wiśnios - z łaski Bożej malarka - reportaż 12.30 Świat bez tajemnic - serial dokumentalny 12.50 Pierwsza pomoc ratuje życie 13.00 Niebezpieczne kobiety - serial obyczajowy 13.45 Dwory i pałace Ziemi Szczecińskiej - program krajoznawczy 14.00 Zaczarowany ołówek, Przygody misia Colargola, Kolejka Parkiego - rozpadający się pociąg z miejscówką - filmy dla dzieci 14.30 II liga piłki nożnej: Włókniarz Kietrz - KSZO Ostrowiec Świętokrzyski 16.00 CUEDO: Historia integracji europejskiej - program lokalny 16.45 Dwory i pałace Ziemi Szczecińskiej - program krajoznawczy 17.20 Teleserwis TVK Ostrowiec 17.35 Morskie opowieści - film dokumentalny 17.55 Niezwykłe sporty 18.05 Zaczarowany ołówek, Przygody misia Colargola - filmy dla dzieci 18.35 Weterynarz w ZOO - serial przyrodniczy 19.00 Życie zwierząt - serial przyrodniczy 19.20 Fotoptak 19.30 Przygody Sir Lancelota - serial przygodowy 19.55 Bezpieczeństwo na drodze - program motoryzacyjny 20.00 Teleserwis TVK Ostrowiec 20.20 Ucieczki z domu (Uteky domu) - film obyczajowy, Czechy 1980, reż. Jaromil Jires, wyk. Jana Brejchova, Jan Kanyza, Tomas Holy, Jirina Jiraskova (95 min) 21.55 W ogrodzie babuni 22.15 Kuchnia smakosza - magazyn kulinarny 22.40 Adam i Ewa TV Dami 08.00 Program muzyczny 08.20 Gra - film obyczajowy, Polska 1968, reż. Jerzy Kawalerowicz, wyk. Lucyna Winnicka, Gustaw Holoubek, Jan Machulski, Barbara Marszel (105 min) 10.00 Program muzyczny 10.15 Zaczarowany ołówek, Przygody misia Colargola, Kot i jego sobowtór - filmy dla dzieci 10.45 Program muzyczny 11.00 Długie dni lata - film obyczajowy, USA 1979 12.15 Marianna Wiśnios - z łaski Bożej malarka - reportaż 12.30 Świat bez tajemnic - serial dokumentalny 12.50 Pierwsza pomoc ratuje życie 13.00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej 14.00 Druga szansa - film obyczajowy, USA 1995 15.50 Wyzwanie dla hummera - reportaż 16.00 Niebezpieczne kobiety - serial obyczajowy 16.45 Dwory i pałace Ziemi Szczecińskiej - program krajoznawczy 17.00 Muzyczna Dami - program muzyczny 17.20 Teledziennik 18.05 Zaczarowany ołówek, Przygody misia Colargola - filmy dla dzieci 18.35 Weterynarz w ZOO - serial przyrodniczy 19.00 Życie zwierząt - serial przyrodniczy 19.20 Fotoptak 19.30 Przygody Sir Lancelota - serial przygodowy 19.55 Bezpieczeństwo na drodze - program motoryzacyjny 20.00 Teledziennik 20.20 Ucieczki z domu (Uteky domu) - film obyczajowy, Czechy 1980, reż. Jaromil Jires, wyk. Jana Brejchova, Jan Kanyza, Tomas Holy, Jirina Jiraskova (95 min) 21.55 W ogrodzie babuni 22.00 Muzyczna Dami - program muzyczny 22.30 Teledziennik 23.00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Channel 09.00 (P) Jurassica: Troodon - genialny dinozaur 09.30 (P) Na ratunek przyrodzie 10.00 (P) Życie na Marsie 11.00 (P) Ferrari: Najlepsi kierowcy wyścigowi 12.00 (P) Katastrofa: Czarna fala 12.30 (P) Pogromcy duchów: Widmo z Wicklow 13.00 (P) Najlepsze samochody: Jensen 13.30 (P) Flightline, czyli wszystko o maszynach latających 14.00 (P) Legendy historii: Burza ze Wschodu 15.00 (P) Rzeki świata: Wyspa Turneffe w Belize 15.30 (P) Vademecum twardziela: Wildman 16.00 Wękarskie przygody Rexa Hunta 16.30 Ciekawostki Discovery 17.00 Wyprawy w czasie: Norfolk 18.00 (P) Siły powietrzne: Powietrze - powietrze 19.00 (P) Cudem ocaleni: Morderczy upływ czasu 19.30 Ciekawostki Discovery 20.00 (P) Noc zbrodni: Medycyna sądowa: Ostateczna zdrada 20.30 (P) Noc zbrodni: Opowieści z Czarnego Muzeum 21.00 Noc zbrodni: Z akt FBI: Strzelanina 22.00 Noc zbrodni: Detektywi sądowi: Brudne sprawki 23.00 (P) Pola bitew 00.00 Nowi odkrywcy: Nomadzi z Sahary 01.00 (P) Stworzenia fantastyczne: Mityczne koty 01.30 Ciekawostki Discovery 02.00 (P) Wyprawy w czasie: Orkady 03.00 Zakończenie programu CARTOON NETWORK/TCM 04.00 CARTOON NETWORK - SERIALE ANIMOWANE: Mieszkańcy Doliny Owocowej 04.30 Mrugający Bill 05.00 Czarodziejska karuzela 05.30 Tabaluga 06.00 Latające maszyny Dastardly'ego i Muttleya 06.30 Scooby i Scrappy Doo 07.00 Laboratorium Dextera 07.15 Johnny Bravo 07.30 To ja, łasiczka 07.45 Krowa i kurczak 08.00 Droopy - superdetektyw 08.30 Miś Yogi przedstawia 09.00 Jaskiniątka 09.30 Kipper 10.00 Żywiołki 10.30 Dink, mały dinozaur 11.00 Figle z Flintstonami 11.30 Odlotowe wyścigi 12.00 Kocia ferajna 12.30 Jetsonowie 13.00 Flintstonowie 13.30 13 demonów Scooby'ego Doo 14.00 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 14.30 Beetlejuice 15.00 Wampirzyca Mona 15.30 Scooby Doo 16.00 Maska 16.30 Animaniacy 17.00 Atomówki - uratować świat przed dobranocką 17.30 Laboratorium Dextera 18.00 Chojrak - tchórzliwy pies 18.30 Tom i Jerry 19.00 Flintstonowie 19.30 The Tex Avery Show 20.00 NOCNY SEANS FILMOWY TCM: Mieć i nie mieć (To Have and Have Not) - dramat wojenny, USA 1944, reż. Howard Hawks, wyk. Humphrey Bogart, Lauren Bacall, Walter Brennan, Dan Seymour (96 min) 21.40 Nawiedzony dom (The Haunting) - horror, USA 1963, reż. Robert Wise, wyk. Claire Bloom, Julie Harris, Richard Johnson, Russ Tamblyn (107 min) 23.35 Duch (Poltergeist) - horror, USA 1982, reż. Tobe Hooper, wyk. Craig T. Nelson, JoBeth Williams, Beatrice Straight, Dominique Dunne (110 min) TV 5 EUROPE 04.00 Wiadomości 04.30 Dziennik 05.00 Wiadomości 05.05 Pytania TV5 - program publicystyczny 05.20 Dziennik 06.00 Wiadomości 06.15 Dziennik 06.30 Telewizja śniadaniowa 08.00 Wiadomości - Radio Kanada 08.30 Wiedzieć wszystko - magazyn konsumentów 09.00 Wiadomości 09.05 Zig Zag Cafe - program publicystyczny 10.00 Wiadomości 10.15 De pere en fils - film obyczajowy, Francja, reż. Jerome Foulon, wyk. Rufus, Thibault de Montalembert, Thierry Fremont (90 min) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.05 100% pytań - teleturniej 12.30 Wiadomości tv francuskiej 13.00 Wiadomości 13.05 Magazyn 14.00 Wiadomości 14.15 De pere en fils - film obyczajowy, Francja, reż. Jerome Foulon, wyk. Rufus, Thibault de Montalembert, Thierry Fremont (90 min) 16.00 Wiadomości 16.15 Pytania TV5 - program publicystyczny 16.30 Teleturystyka - program podróżniczy 17.00 Wiadomości 17.05 Piramida - teleturniej 17.30 Pytania dla mistrza - teleturniej 18.00 Wiadomości 18.15 De pere en fils - film obyczajowy, Francja, reż. Jerome Foulon, wyk. Rufus, Thibault de Montalembert, Thierry Fremont (90 min) 20.00 Wiadomości tv szwajcarskiej 20.30 Wiadomości tv francuskiej 21.00 Wiadomości 21.05 Olbrzymy stulecia (9/11) - serial dokumentalny 22.00 Wiadomości 22.15 La nouvelle tribu (ost.) - film obyczajowy, Francja, reż. Roger Vadim, wyk. Marie-Christine Barrault, Roger Van Hool, Pascale Petit, Jean-Pierre Bisson (85 min) 23.45 Resume Euro 2000 00.00 Wiadomości tv belgijskiej 00.30 Soir 3 01.00 Wiadomości 01.05 La nouvelle tribu (ost.) - film obyczajowy, Francja, reż. Roger Vadim, wyk. Marie-Christine Barrault, Roger Van Hool, Pascale Petit, Jean-Pierre Bisson (85 min) 02.30 Teleturystyka - program podróżniczy 03.00 Wiadomości 03.05 Powiedz mi - magazyn 04.00 Zakończenie programu Wizja 1 07.15 Beavis i Butthead (Beavis and Butt-Head) (9) - serial animowany, USA 1993-97 (30 min) 07.45 Pękać ze śmiechu - program rozrywkowy 08.15 Zdrówko (Cheers) (9) - serial komediowy, USA 1982, reż. James Burrows, wyk. Ted Danson, Rhea Perlman, George Wendt, Shelley Long (30 min) 08.45 Czułość i kłamstwa (9) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Maciej Dejczer, wyk. Aleksandra Nieśpielak, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (30 min) 09.15 Ricki Lake - talk show 10.00 Nie umiem, nie będę gotować - program kulinarny 10.30 Metamorfoza - program rozrywkowy 11.00 Oprah Winfrey przedstawia - talk show 11.45 Ekscentrycy - program dokumentalny 12.00 Wszystkie moje dzieci (All My Children) (174) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994, reż. Christopher Goutman, wyk. Julia Bavr, Michael Nader, Michael Knight, Kelly Ripa (50 min) 13.00 Trzecia planeta od Słońca (3rd Rock from the Sun) (13) - serial komediowy, USA 1995, reż. Terry Hughes, wyk. John Lithgow, Kristen Johnston, Jane Curtin, French Stewart (30 min) 13.30 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera - talk show 14.00 Ricki Lake - talk show 14.45 Mini Szołbiz Info - program rozrywkowy 15.00 W naszym kręgu (Breakers) (198) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1998, reż. Viktors Ritelis, wyk. James Stewart, Helen O'Connor, Julie Haseler, Simone Robertson (25 min) 15.30 Drogie świętoszki (Hollyoaks) (13) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1989, reż. Jenny Tammn, wyk. Jeremy Edwards, Shebah Ronay, Dannielle Brent, Mark Arends (30 min) 16.00 St Tropez (Saint Tropez) (61) - serial dla młodzieży, Francja, wyk. Adeline Blondieau, Benedicte Delmas, Romeo Sarfati, Frederic Deban (60 min) 17.00 Zwycięska drużyna (Dream Team) (20) - telenowela, W. Bryt. 1997-98, wyk. John Salthouse, Darren Morfitt, Daymon Britton, Michael Price (30 min) 17.30 Ricki Lake - talk show 18.15 Mini Szołbiz Info - program rozrywkowy 18.30 Dilbert (9) - serial animowany, USA 1997 (30 min) 19.00 Star Trek (39) - serial SF, USA, reż. Marc Daniels, wyk. William Shatner, Leonard Nimoy, DeForest Kelley, Nichelle Nichols (45 min) 20.00 Cosby (6) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Bill Cosby, Phylicia Rashad, Madeline Kahn, Doug E. Doug (30 min) 20.30 Ellen (21) - serial komediowy, USA 1994-98, reż. Rob Schiller, wyk. Ellen DeGeneres, Holly Fulger, Arye Gross, David A. Higgins (30 min) 21.00 Kobiety i prawo (Family Law) (21) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1998-99, reż. Fred Gerber/Paul Haggis/Adam Nimoy, wyk. Kathleen Quinlan, Christopher MacDonald, Julie Warner, Dixie Carter (60 min) 22.00 Trzecia planeta od Słońca (3rd Rock from the Sun) (21) - serial komediowy, USA 1995, reż. Terry Hughes, wyk. John Lithgow, Kristen Johnston, Jane Curtin, French Stewart (30 min) 22.30 Akcja! (Action) (8) - serial komediowy, USA 1999, reż. Ted Demme, wyk. Jay Mohr, Buddy Hackett, Illeana Douglas, Jack Plotnick (30 min) 23.00 Historie o duchach (Ghost Stories) - serial dokumentalny, USA 1997-98 (30 min) 23.30 Niecenzurowane potyczki Jerry'ego Springera - talk show 00.15 Trzecia planeta od Słońca (3rd Rock from the Sun) (12) - serial komediowy, USA 1995, reż. Terry Hughes, wyk. John Lithgow, Kristen Johnston, Jane Curtin, French Stewart (30 min) 00.45 Beavis i Butthead (Beavis and Butt-Head) (8) - serial animowany, USA 1993-97 (30 min) 01.15 Zapasy na śmierć i życie (Celebrity Death Match) (8) - serial animowany, USA (30 min) 01.45 Zwycięska drużyna (Dream Team) (20) - telenowela, W. Bryt. 1997-98, wyk. John Salthouse, Darren Morfitt, Daymon Britton, Michael Price (30 min) 02.15 Nie ma większej miłości (No Higher Love) - film obyczajowy, USA 1999, reż. Michael Switzer, wyk. Katey Sagal, Annabeth Gish, Tom Irvin, Alison Pill (90 min) Hallmark 06.00 Odgłos burzy (The Echo of Thuder) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Simon Wincer, wyk. Judy Davies, Jamey Sheridan, Lauren Hewett, Bill Hunter (98 min) 08.00 Palmer - film obyczajowy, USA 1991, reż. Keith Washington, wyk. Ray Winstone, Gerard Horan (80 min) 10.00 Na zawsze (Forever Love) - film obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Michael Switzer, wyk. Reba McEntire, Tim Matheson, Bess Armstrong, Heather Stephens (88 min) 12.00 Platynowa karta (Dear Cardholder) - komedia, Australia 1987, reż. Bill Bennett, wyk. Robin Ramsay, Jennifer Cluff, Marion Chirgwin, Patrick Cook (90 min) 14.00 Dom wariatów (The Cracker Factory) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1979, reż. Burt Brinckerhoff, wyk. Natalie Wood, Perry King, Peter Haskell, Shelley Long (90 min) 16.00 Aureola dla Athuana (A Halo for Athuan) - komedia, Australia 1984, reż. Alan Burke, wyk. Gwen Plumb, Ron Haddrick, Tim Eliott, Basil Clarke (80 min) 18.00 Nasza szkoła (Little Men) (26) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 1998, reż. Eleanor Lindo, wyk. Michelle Rene Thomas, Spencer Rochfort, Trevor Blumas, Corey Sevier (45 min) 20.00 P. T. Barnum (2) - film biograficzny, Kanada/USA 1999, reż. Simon Vincer, wyk. Beau Bridges, Henry Czerny, Cynthia Dale, Jordan Bridges (120 min) 22.00 Zakazane terytorium (Forbidden Territory - Stanley's Search for Livingstone) - film biograficzny, USA 1997, reż. Simon Langton, wyk. Aidan Quinn, Nigel Hawthorne, Kabir Bedi, Edward Fox (95 min) 00.00 Koniec lata (Summer's End) - film obyczajowy, USA/Kanada 1999, reż. Helen Shaver, wyk. James Earl Jones, Brendan Fletcher, Jake LeDoux, Wendy Crewson (100 min) 02.00 Inspektorzy (The Inspectors) - thriller, USA 1998, reż. Brad Turner, wyk. Louis Gossett Jr, Jonathan Silverman, Tobias Mehler, Greg Thirloway (102 min) 04.00 Piosenki miłosne (Love Songs) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Andre Braugher/Louis Gossett Jr/Robert Townsend, wyk. Louis Gossett Jr, Robert Townsend, Joel Gordon, Andre Braugher (95 min) Romantica 06.00 Serce dla serca (Travesuras del corazon) (10) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Jorge Tapia/Manolo Castillo/Marisol Palacios, wyk. Patricia Pereyra, Renato Munster, Vanesa Terkes, Regina Alcover (60 min) 07.00 Królowa dżungli (Kaina) (54) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, wyk. Viviana Gibelli, Jean Carlo Simancas, Hilda Abrahamz (60 min) 08.00 Kobieta mojego życia (La mujer de mi vida) (101) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1998, reż. Jose Antonio Ferrara, wyk. Natalia Streignard, Mario Cimarro, Lorena Meritano, Anna Silvetti (60 min) 09.00 Grzechy miłości (Pecado de amor) (292) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, reż. Mariela Romero, wyk. Karina, Victor Camara, Amanda Gutierrez (60 min) 10.00 Serce dla serca (Travesuras del corazon) (9) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Jorge Tapia/Manolo Castillo/Marisol Palacios, wyk. Patricia Pereyra, Renato Munster, Vanesa Terkes, Regina Alcover (60 min) 11.00 Królowa dżungli (Kaina) (53) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, wyk. Viviana Gibelli, Jean Carlo Simancas, Hilda Abrahamz (60 min) 12.00 Kobieta mojego życia (La mujer de mi vida) (100) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1998, reż. Jose Antonio Ferrara, wyk. Natalia Streignard, Mario Cimarro, Lorena Meritano, Anna Silvetti (60 min) 13.00 Grzechy miłości (Pecado de amor) (291) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, reż. Mariela Romero, wyk. Karina, Victor Camara, Amanda Gutierrez (60 min) 14.00 Serce dla serca (Travesuras del corazon) (10) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Jorge Tapia/Manolo Castillo/Marisol Palacios, wyk. Patricia Pereyra, Renato Munster, Vanesa Terkes, Regina Alcover (60 min) 15.00 Królowa dżungli (Kaina) (54) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, wyk. Viviana Gibelli, Jean Carlo Simancas, Hilda Abrahamz (60 min) 16.00 Kobieta mojego życia (La mujer de mi vida) (101) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1998, reż. Jose Antonio Ferrara, wyk. Natalia Streignard, Mario Cimarro, Lorena Meritano, Anna Silvetti (60 min) 17.00 Grzechy miłości (Pecado de amor) (292) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, reż. Mariela Romero, wyk. Karina, Victor Camara, Amanda Gutierrez (60 min) 18.00 Serce dla serca (Travesuras del corazon) (9) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Jorge Tapia/Manolo Castillo/Marisol Palacios, wyk. Patricia Pereyra, Renato Munster, Vanesa Terkes, Regina Alcover (60 min) 19.00 Królowa dżungli (Kaina) (53) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, wyk. Viviana Gibelli, Jean Carlo Simancas, Hilda Abrahamz (60 min) 20.00 Kobieta mojego życia (La mujer de mi vida) (100) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1998, reż. Jose Antonio Ferrara, wyk. Natalia Streignard, Mario Cimarro, Lorena Meritano, Anna Silvetti (60 min) 21.00 Grzechy miłości (Pecado de amor) (291) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, reż. Mariela Romero, wyk. Karina, Victor Camara, Amanda Gutierrez (60 min) 22.00 Serce dla serca (Travesuras del corazon) (10) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Jorge Tapia/Manolo Castillo/Marisol Palacios, wyk. Patricia Pereyra, Renato Munster, Vanesa Terkes, Regina Alcover (60 min) 23.00 Królowa dżungli (Kaina) (54) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, wyk. Viviana Gibelli, Jean Carlo Simancas, Hilda Abrahamz (60 min) 00.00 Kobieta mojego życia (La mujer de mi vida) (101) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1998, reż. Jose Antonio Ferrara, wyk. Natalia Streignard, Mario Cimarro, Lorena Meritano, Anna Silvetti (60 min) 01.00 Grzechy miłości (Pecado de amor) (292) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, reż. Mariela Romero, wyk. Karina, Victor Camara, Amanda Gutierrez (60 min) 02.00 Zakończenie programu Bet on Jazz 06.00 Jazz Scene 07.00 Uncut 08.00 Impressions 09.00 Image Concert Series: Chaka Khan 10.00 The Best of Profiles at Wolftrap 11.00 Jazz Central 12.00 Rap City: The Bassment 14.00 All 15.00 Hits from the Street 16.00 Bet Video Link 17.00 Planet Groove 18.00 Rap City: The Bassment 20.00 Impressions 21.00 Image Concert Series: Chaka Khan 22.00 The Best of Profiles at Wolftrap 23.00 Jazz Central 00.00 Jazz Scene 01.00 Uncut 02.00 All 03.00 Hits from the Street 04.00 Bet Video Link 05.00 Planet Groove Le Cinema 14.00 Tajemnica śmierci Lwa Trockiego (Asaltar los cielos) - film dokumentalny, Hiszpania 1990, reż. Javier Rioyo/Jose Lopez-Linares (120 min) 16.00 Obiecane - przyrzeczone (Promis Jure) - dramat obyczajowy, Francja 1987, reż. Jacques Monnet, wyk. Roland Giraud, Christine Pascal, Andrea Ferreol, Michel Morin (98 min) 18.00 Świata poza tobą nie widzimy (We Think the World of You) - komedia, W. Bryt. 1988, reż. Colin Gregg, wyk. Alan Bates, Gary Oldman, Frances Barber, Liz Smith (92 min) 20.00 Pieśń traw (Gräset sjunger/The Grass is Singing) - dramat obyczajowy, Szwecja 1981, reż. Michael Raeburn, wyk. Karen Black, John Thaw, John Kani, Björn Gedda (105 min) 22.00 Skóra (La pelle/La peau) - dramat obyczajowy, Włochy/Francja 1981, reż. Liliana Cavani, wyk. Marcello Mastroianni, Claudia Cardinale, Burt Lancaster, Ken Marshall (131 min) 00.30 Niebezpieczne wody (Farlig farvann/Dangerous Waters) - thriller, Norwegia 1995, reż. Lars Berg, wyk. Petronella Baker, Nils Ole Oftebro, Morten M.Faldaas, Jan Gronli (85 min) Ale Kino! 8.00 Magazyn filmowy: Danny de Vito 8.25 Bugsy Malone - musical 10.00 Wdowy - komedia obyczajowy prod. USA, reż. John Irvin, Mia Farrow, wyk. Joan Plowright, Natasha Richardson 11.40 Magazyn filmowy 12.05 Osobisty pa- miętnik grzesznika - film grozy 14.05 Crazy about the movies - film dokumentalny 15.05 Propozycja - film obyczajowy 16.40 Kierunek punkt zero - dramat 18.20 Baldy koń - krymi- nał 20.05 Magazyn filmowy: Ostatni smok 20.30 Na złotym bruku - film obyczajowy 22.10 Lucrece Borgia - film historyczny 23.45 Umysł mordercy - film kryminalny 0.30 Crazy about the movies - film dokumentalny 2.35 Wrzask - thriller 4.00 Przez kanapę do kariery - film dokumentalny Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Katowice z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TMT z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Niepokalanów z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Komedia z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Bydgoszcz z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Gdańsk z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Kraków z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Rzeszów z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 7 Szczecin z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Vigor z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Porion z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 51 Zielona Góra z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki DSF z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Pro 7 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 2 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 3sat z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVK Ostrowiec z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Dami z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network/TCM z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 5 Europe z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Wizja 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Romantica z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Bet on Jazz z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Le Cinema z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2000 roku